


Waking up as MC

by Corrosia



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Mentioned Rika (Mystic Messenger), Multi, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrosia/pseuds/Corrosia
Summary: When she woke to find herself in MC's place, she was determined to get the one true end. Doing so proved harder than she could ever imagine. Especially in 11 days
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s), Choi Saeran/Original Female Character(s), Han Jumin/Original Female Character(s), Kim Yoosung/Original Female Character(s), V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Waking up as MC

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this takes place in casual story routes, but it does include Ray/Saeran/V moments which are hopefully really cute but also maybe a lil kinky.  
> Also in terms of chapter formatting: each chapter represents a chatroom/visual novel bit, at least that's the goal.  
> The prologue is very similar to the original, Nari just speaks a bit more than MC would!!!  
> Theoretically, you could very much skip it.

I had a lot of trouble trying to fall asleep, maybe it was the emotional turmoil of finally finishing Ray's Route in mystic messenger, or maybe it was just the daily depressing shit that kind of fills my life. Work, game, sleep, wake, eat, etc. I open my eyes, 11:40 PM? I check my phone only to notice... mystic messenger is gone? This is weird...? Did I uninstall it? Obviously, I have to reinstall it, so I go to the app store and do just that... I set my username "Nari" as it was before, and the prologue instantly opens itself up...

I sit up, something feels off, but when I look around, THIS ISN'T MY ROOM? I take a deep breath and analyze my surroundings. The curtains draped by my window are gone now, in fact, so is my window. A larger bump out window replaces it, just to the left of the bed I lie on. The bed is up against the wall the window is placed on. As the light of the moon shone in I'm given a slightly clearer view of my surroundings. The bedsheets are soft like silk and are tinted a baby blue color. On the other side of the bed, there's a side table with drawers begging to be opened, things are neatly organized inside of them. The things inside aren't much of note: poetry books, notebooks, sketchpads, and some small polaroid images of beautiful sunsets and other places I've never been. Then I go to the dresser, opening it, typical clothes are inside of it. Sweaters for cold days, leggings, pants, dresses, and lightly colored tank tops for hot days. Everything in this room seems positively normal, except for the fact that it is not mine. I am beginning to wonder who's room this is, and it becomes alarming I might be going through their belongings, so I stop and focus on my phone once more. 

> -Unknown has entered the chatroom-
> 
> UNKNOWN: …Hello…?

When I click the button where I would usually pick one of two to four answers, a keypad opens for me to type in. Now that's just weird, likely a bug in the game, or an issue with the app.

> UNKNOWN: Can you see this?

Well... I guess I should just type an answer.

> Nari: Yeah, I guess I can.
> 
> UNKNOWN: **It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger.**
> 
> UNKNOWN: I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.
> 
> UNKNOWN: I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records…
> 
> UNKNOWN: I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply…
> 
> UNKNOWN: All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes.
> 
> UNKNOWN: I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad…

Despite the strange nature of my situation, I try not to panic, if anime and dating simulators have taught me anything; it's that I have to stay positive. I think.

> Nari: Something feels off to me, who are you?
> 
> UNKNOWN: **Me? Oh sorry. I didn’t even introduce myself.**
> 
> UNKNOWN: I’m just… a student studying abroad. I’m Korean.
> 
> UNKNOWN: I could tell you my name, but it doesn’t really matter.
> 
> UNKNOWN: You won’t find me on search engines. ^^;
> 
> Nari: Isn't that just a litte weird
> 
> UNKNOWN: I am very private about my personal life
> 
> UNKNOWN: But, anyways…
> 
> UNKNOWN: Can you help me find the owner of this phone?
> 
> Nari: Your name doesn't happen to be... nevermind, where do you want me to go?
> 
> UNKNOWN: You're a strange one...
> 
> UNKNOWN: Do you mind going to the address?
> 
> UNKNOWN: That’s all that’s saved in this phone.
> 
> Nari: I guess so, just send me it
> 
> UNKNOWN: You trust me…
> 
> UNKNOWN: Thank you!
> 
> UNKNOWN: Just a sec. I’ll send you the address.
> 
> UNKNOWN: Found it.
> 
> UNKNOWN: < [Address]>

This is probably a prank the developers are playing on people, the prologue is running almost the exact same... I click the address button... that's weird. It opened up a real map location. At this point, it has occurred to me that I might just be living in the game. Considering the number of strange things that happen to people, like previous accounts of "going into the past" what's a fictional world? Maybe those people were crazy though, it's hard to say. Despite this, I want to speak with the RFA, I could get on Saeyoung's route. What's weird to me is, why casual and not another story? Why would I be placed so long after Rika died?

> UNKNOWN: Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.
> 
> UNKNOWN: Is there a password lock on the door?
> 
> Nari: Yes.
> 
> Nari: I don’t think anyone’s inside…
> 
> UNKNOWN: Hmm. No choice then.
> 
> UNKNOWN: I guess the place is empty.
> 
> UNKNOWN: Why don’t you press the code?
> 
> Nari: Uhm… Okay. I will.

Before inputting the password, I get an idea, it sneaks into my brain at lightning speed.

> Nari: Hey, just so you know, my name means Lily flower, do you know what that flower represents?
> 
> UNKNOWN: What a strange thing to ask
> 
> UNKNOWN: Well, it depends on the kind
> 
> UNKNOWN: They tend to represent rebirth and purity
> 
> Nari: Do you believe rebirth is possible, Ray of sunshine
> 
> UNKNOWN: Why are you calling me that?
> 
> Nari: It's something my mother used to call me
> 
> UNKNOWN: Oh.. okay

With that I type the code... thank god he didn't try to kill me for that...

> Nari has entered the chatroom.
> 
> YOOSUNG: Failed my midterms fml T_T
> 
> YOOSUNG:
> 
> 707: Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol.
> 
> JUMIN: _If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA._
> 
> YOOSUNG: I’m still on the list?! +_+
> 
> YOOSUNG:
> 
> JUMIN: _Yes._
> 
> 707: Nice~ Can’t believe u get to work straight after college lol
> 
> 707: **In this day and age!**
> 
> ZEN: Lame. It’s nepotism.
> 
> JUMIN: It’s called recruitment actually.
> 
> ZEN: It’s giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.
> 
> JUMIN: Whatever. I couldn’t care less what you say.
> 
> ZEN: What’s the difference between recruitment and nepotism?
> 
> 707: Thought they r the same? O_O?
> 
> 707:
> 
> JUMIN: It’s nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren’t of any help.
> 
> YOOSUNG: Oh… So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you’re recruited!
> 
> ZEN:
> 
> 707: Wait!!
> 
> YOOSUNG: Why?
> 
> ZEN: ??
> 
> 707: **Think someone entered the chat room;;**
> 
> JUMIN: Nari…?
> 
> ZEN: Wtf. How did it get in here?
> 
> 707: **Hacker!**
> 
> Nari: I'm not a hacker ;-;
> 
> 707: Wait a sec. I’m searching.
> 
> JUMIN: _Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang._
> 
> JAEHEE: Yes, I am here.
> 
> ZEN: You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.
> 
> JAEHEE: Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching
> 
> JAEHEE: but I see something has just happened.
> 
> YOOSUNG: omg
> 
> JUMIN: Why is a stranger in our chatroom?
> 
> JAEHEE: _No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use… It seems someone has downloaded the RFA Messenger._
> 
> YOOSUNG: I thought Seven let only us download it?
> 
> YOOSUNG:
> 
> ZEN: Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?
> 
> 707: Maybe?
> 
> JUMIN: Who downloaded it twice?
> 
> YOOSUNG: Not me!
> 
> Nari: Hello
> 
> YOOSUNG: **Gahhhh it’s talking!!**
> 
> YOOSUNG:
> 
> Shocked Yoosung emoji
> 
> ZEN: So it’s not two smartphones.
> 
> JUMIN: _Who is it?_
> 
> YOOSUNG: Find out what it is!
> 
> JAEHEE: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?
> 
> 707: **Oh… ^^; Wait.**
> 
> ZEN: What is it. Hurry and tell me.
> 
> 707: I traced the IP…
> 
> 707: It’s from Rika’s apartment.
> 
> YOOSUNG: **Rika’s apartment?**
> 
> JUMIN: Where was it?
> 
> JAEHEE: _The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified._
> 
> 707: Anyways, someone must have broken into her apt.
> 
> 707: It talked now, so it must be a person ^^;
> 
> YOOSUNG: So it hacked the program, Seven?
> 
> 707: Yup
> 
> YOOSUNG: Who are you?! How did you get into Rika’s apartment?!
> 
> YOOSUNG: How did you get this app?!
> 
> YOOSUNG: Gah~ So scared right now…
> 
> YOOSUNG:
> 
> YOOSUNG: I thought the apartment has a passworh lobk?
> 
> ZEN: _Typo_
> 
> JAEHEE: I assume it was a break in.
> 
> JAEHEE: _Username “Nari”, I recommend that you confess._
> 
> ZEN: Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?
> 
> JAEHEE: No. But it is good to ask first.
> 
> 707: Lolol
> 
> JUMIN: Quit shitting around.
> 
> JUMIN: _Nari… Who are you?_
> 
> JUMIN: _Reveal yourself, stranger._
> 
> JUMIN: If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay.
> 
> ZEN: _Stranger you will pay? Lmfao_
> 
> ZEN: omg~*so scary*~
> 
> ZEN: It might be a girl.
> 
> 707: That’s sexist lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor.
> 
> ZEN: I’m not famous;; just a bit recognizable.
> 
> YOOSUNG: Nah~ Look at the youtube hits~
> 
> ZEN: Dude. Stawp;;
> 
> 707: lolol
> 
> JAEHEE: _That video is still excellent no matter how many times I watch it._
> 
> YOOSUNG: Zen, when do you start your next piece?
> 
> ZEN: ;;Don’t know. It’s up to the director.
> 
> YOOSUNG: He’s a celebrity lol! I’m gonna tell everyone at school.
> 
> JUMIN: _Hey._
> 
> JUMIN: **Don’t get distracted.**
> 
> YOOSUNG: Oh, right. Username Nari…
> 
> JAEHEE: … _An abrupt stranger._
> 
> 707: My hands r shaking as I hack.
> 
> JUMIN: _Who are you? Reveal yourself right now._
> 
> YOOSUNG: **Yeees! Who are u?!**
> 
> ZEN: Use proper english please.
> 
> 707: If it doesn’t say anything I’ll hack in and find out.
> 
> ZEN: …Maybe
> 
> ZEN: **one of my fans?**
> 
> JUMIN:
> 
> Nari: I'm Nari, nice to meet you all, but to be honest I have no idea what's going on?
> 
> 707: This might be more normal than we thought
> 
> 707: Looking into Nari BRB
> 
> JAEHEE: _Such a search violates privacy laws._
> 
> 707: Ya. I’m only saying I’m looking it up.
> 
> 707: No evidence that I’m actually hackginh.
> 
> YOOSUNG: Seven, that’s obviously a lie. lol
> 
> YOOSUNG: And I know that typo’s on purpose.
> 
> YOOSUNG: Still…
> 
> YOOSUNG: Won’t it tell us about itself if we tell who we are first?
> 
> ZEN: To be honest…
> 
> ZEN: I agree with Yoosung.
> 
> JUMIN: _More like you want to show off who you are._
> 
> YOOSUNG: Should we… introduce ourselves?
> 
> JUMIN: Are you serious…?
> 
> JAEHEE: I think it is a bit too early for that.
> 
> ZEN: Hi. I’m Zen. (24 yrs old) Musical actor… Don’t look me up on the internet.
> 
> ZEN: It’s embarrassing.
> 
> YOOSUNG: **Zen, you’re so brave!**
> 
> JUMIN: Guess he wanted to show himself off.
> 
> ZEN: No way~!
> 
> ZEN:
> 
> YOOSUNG: Omg… a photo too.
> 
> JAEHEE: My eyes have been cleansed.
> 
> JAEHEE:
> 
> Nari: You are very handsome Zen...

Despite the weirdness of the situation, I already know these characters very well, so we should be friends in no time? Considering I'm here though... maybe I shouldn't call them characters. What if all fictional universes exist in some form, and I'm just hella lucky to be in this situation. Oh how many fangirls would beg to be in the position...

> Zen: She likes me!
> 
> Zen: maybe she's my fan!
> 
> Zen:
> 
> Nari: I'm actually a huge fan of musicals and Zen is my favorite actor
> 
> ZEN: Really?! 
> 
> ZEN: Is that why you joined the chatroom?
> 
> YOOSUNG: Don't feed into his narassism! 
> 
> JUMIN: _I see that he has zero interest in his privacy._
> 
> 707: Lolol
> 
> 707: My nickname’s 707.
> 
> 707: Real name is a secret.
> 
> 707: Fyi, Zen’s real name is Hyun Ryu.
> 
> ZEN: Your name’s a secret but not mine?;
> 
> 707: U don’t care anyways lol.
> 
> JAEHEE: 707 does have the strangest name so I understand the secrecy.
> 
> 707: The name’s too holy to be spread around~ I’m gonna pray after I finish hacking.
> 
> ZEN:
> 
> ZEN: Pray, yeah right;;
> 
> 707: Just remember me as the 22yr old young hacker lol
> 
> 707: Where I live is also a secret.
> 
> ZEN: So many secrets;;
> 
> Nari: Lololol! 707 memory error?
> 
> 707: Exactly!
> 
> YOOSUNG: I’m Yoosung Kim! I’m a college student… 21 yrs old.
> 
> JUMIN: I don’t know why everybody’s introducing themselves. You don’t even know who that person is.
> 
> YOOSUNG:
> 
> Nari: Yoosung you're such a cutie!
> 
> Yoosung:
> 
> Yoosung: C-cute... blushing
> 
> 707: So warm and fuzzy here
> 
> ZEN: Lol. Seven, you don’t have any selfies to show?
> 
> 707: Nothing recent.
> 
> 707: Oh and also!
> 
> 707: _Jumin’s the heir of a pretty famous corporation and Jaehee is his assistant. 27 and 26 yrs old respectively._
> 
> Nari: I have heard of C&R, 'the handsome rich corperate heir'.
> 
> Nari: It's not really fair of me to judge him based off of articles though
> 
> JUMIN: I suppose it didn't matter
> 
> JUMIN: But even so, do not share my information
> 
> 707: Doubted you’d do it urself.
> 
> JUMIN: _Stop shitting around._
> 
> 707: Oh, fyi, Jumin has the cutest cat.
> 
> JUMIN: Hey.
> 
> JUMIN: _Why are we talking about Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger?_
> 
> 707: The cat’s name is Elizabeth the 3rd.
> 
> 707:
> 
> Nari: She's so cute!!
> 
> JUMIN: I must adjust my judgement by .098%
> 
> YOOSUNG: That info’s a bit useless…
> 
> YOOSUNG: We’re not even close with this Nari person yet lol
> 
> JUMIN: Can’t believe he showed a photo of Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger…
> 
> JUMIN: Idiot…
> 
> JUMIN: I know you came to my house the other day and harassed her. It’s all on CCTV.
> 
> JUMIN:
> 
> 707: **My precious privacy!**
> 
> ZEN: Yeah since you care so much about privacy.
> 
> YOOSUNG: CCTV screenshots omg
> 
> Nari: Privacy is super important...
> 
> Nari: but so are cats...
> 
> JUMIN: I agree.
> 
> JUMIN: Cats are beautiful and delicate creatures
> 
> JUMIN: _And Yoosung._
> 
> JUMIN: _Is my Elizabeth the 3rd useless?_
> 
> YOOSUNG:
> 
> 707: That was so funn~~
> 
> 707: I want to see the cat again~
> 
> JUMIN: _No._
> 
> ZEN: Stop talking about cats. Giving me goosebumps.
> 
> Nari: Are you allergic?
> 
> ZEN: Yeah, how did you know
> 
> Nari: Just a guess
> 
> Nari: Although it makes sense, you always seemed like more of a dog person in your public appearances 
> 
> JAEHEE: I suggest that we take care of this stranger first.
> 
> JAEHEE: Could it be that we have a security breach?
> 
> ZEN: True. Nari, how did you get in here?
> 
> YOOSUNG: Is it really in Rika’s apartment?
> 
> 707: Yup. It’s for sure…
> 
> 707: How did it get the apartment password?!
> 
> ZEN: Where the hell is the apartment?
> 
> Nari: To be honest, it was shared with me via a user, "unknown"
> 
> Nari: I figured you'd know who he was?
> 
> JUMIN: Unknown?
> 
> ZEN: Maybe he just didn’t set a username?
> 
> 707: It’s mandatory to set a username so he must have set it that way.
> 
> YOOSUNG: But..
> 
> YOOSUNG: How did you end up chatting with that person?
> 
> JAEHEE: I see.
> 
> JAEHEE: _Where did you download this messenger app?_
> 
> Nari: It was on the app store?
> 
> Nari: It was listed as a messenger game...
> 
> YOOSUNG: You like games too!
> 
> YOOSUNG: I love games.
> 
> YOOSUNG: Do you know this game called LoLoL?
> 
> ZEN: _Dude. A girl won’t play that game;_
> 
> ZEN: Don’t ask stupid questions.
> 
> YOOSUNG: T_T
> 
> Nari: Oh LoLoL is so fun!!
> 
> YOOSUNG: Hah!
> 
> YOOSUNG: I knew it
> 
> ZEN: I guess I was wrong?
> 
> 707: Anyways.
> 
> 707: _I should trace the person who distributed the app._
> 
> JUMIN: If what she is saying is true.
> 
> JAEHEE: I think it would be a good idea to contact V.
> 
> 707: _Yeah. I think that’s a good idea._
> 
> 707: _I’ll call and explain everything._
> 
> JUMIN: I can call.
> 
> 707: Already on it lol
> 
> ZEN: Fast.
> 
> YOOSUNG: Seven seems talk to V pretty often.
> 
> MC: Who’s V?
> 
> ZEN: V is… like our boss.
> 
> 707: **The evil mastermind.**
> 
> Nari: Oh no!
> 
> Nari: He must be scary!!
> 
> JUMIN: …or not. He’s the person who has control over this chat room and the organization we’re in.
> 
> JUMIN: _I hope V comes and takes care of all this._
> 
> ZEN: V’s too busy these days to come chat… We’ll get to talk to him because of this~
> 
> YOOSUNG: We’re all busy. I don’t like that V’s the only one not coming.
> 
> ZEN: Well… that’s true…
> 
> JAEHEE: V should know that MC is here so let’s just wait.
> 
> JAEHEE: Seven, are you calling him?
> 
> 707: Ya.
> 
> YOOSUNG: But shouldn’t we tell MC what this chatroom is for first?
> 
> YOOSUNG: She has to know how serious it is that she’s here!
> 
> JUMIN: _What’s more serious is that she’s in Rika’s apartment._
> 
> YOOSUNG: That’s true…
> 
> JAEHEE: _I am always ready to call the police._
> 
> YOOSUNG: Jaehee’s scary T_T
> 
> JUMIN: Until we figure out who Nari is
> 
> JUMIN: I don’t want to reveal anything.
> 
> JAEHEE: _I agree._
> 
> 707: Wecan.
> 
> 707: Sorry callingvandtypingwithonehand
> 
> YOOSUNG: Type after you finish the call.
> 
> 707: Lookedintoownerofdevice.
> 
> 707: she’scutelol
> 
> Nari: Hey! You'll make me blush!!
> 
> ZEN: How cute!
> 
> YOOSUNG: You did a background check on her!? So Nari is definitely a girl?
> 
> JUMIN: _What? It’s really a girl?_
> 
> 707: Ya.
> 
> V has entered the chatroom.
> 
> ZEN: Show me a photo
> 
> 707: **Nope~**
> 
> 707: How dare you try to violate someone’s privacy like that.
> 
> 707:
> 
> JUMIN: ?
> 
> ZEN: Is that Nari!?
> 
> YOOSUNG: **omg I thought we were respecting her privacy?**
> 
> JAEHEE: ;;;;;
> 
> JAEHEE: That is a photo of me.
> 
> YOOSUNG: Oh right! Sorry I was too excited;;
> 
> ZEN: _So..sorry for not recognizing you;;_
> 
> JAEHEE: Mr. Han, you can’t recognize me either?
> 
> JUMIN: …
> 
> JUMIN: _Now what are we going to do?_
> 
> 707: V’s coming here soon. He just hung up.
> 
> V: I’m already logged in.
> 
> 707: Oh, V! You’re here ^_^
> 
> ZEN: Finally he’s here.
> 
> V: Yeah. I guess I’m the last one to know about this.
> 
> JUMIN: Oh well.
> 
> V: How is everyone? Jaehee, you’ve been well?
> 
> JAEHEE: Yes. It’s been a long time, V.
> 
> YOOSUNG: Hey V
> 
> V: Hey.
> 
> V: Well, I heard about a situation.
> 
> V: Nari is currently in Rika’s apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chatroom.
> 
> 707: I told him everything through the phone.
> 
> JUMIN: Who disclosed the password for Rika’s apartment?
> 
> V: Well. No one knew the password. I don’t even know.
> 
> YOOSUNG: … _Thought V knew._
> 
> YOOSUNG: She never invited me to her apartment.
> 
> JUMIN: It’s the same for everyone else.
> 
> JUMIN: _No one’s been there before._
> 
> YOOSUNG: Tell us the address. I’ll go there… I want to check who Nari is myself.
> 
> YOOSUNG: Seven, you know right? You traced the IP just now.
> 
> 707: Uhm. Sorry but…
> 
> 707: _I can’t tell you that._
> 
> YOOSUNG: ??
> 
> YOOSUNG: I’m her surviving family.
> 
> ZEN: Maybe because you’re just her cousin?
> 
> 707: _Not even her immediate family can go._
> 
> 707: _And the apartment doesn’t belong to Rika._
> 
> YOOSUNG: Then who?
> 
> V: Me.
> 
> YOOSUNG: You don’t even know the password!
> 
> V: _I just respected her privacy._
> 
> YOOSUNG: …Were you really in a relationship with her?
> 
> JUMIN: I can’t believe you never knew the password.
> 
> V: I’ve never even been there. I just know where it is.
> 
> V: Anyways, the apartment is in my name.
> 
> V: Rika usually worked there. There are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged.
> 
> V: I can’t reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials.
> 
> JUMIN: _I didn’t know the place contained sensitive material._
> 
> YOOSUNG: You don’t trust us enough to let us go, right?
> 
> JUMIN: Don’t take it personally. It’s better to be ignorant sometimes.
> 
> V: Yes, for the reason that Jumin said.
> 
> V: Anyways, I can’t tell you the address. I’m sorry.
> 
> YOOSUNG: Then how did Seven know that the address he traced is Rika’s apartment?
> 
> JAEHEE: _Since he’s responsible for the organization’s classified information._
> 
> 707: Yup. That’s true, but also I’m the one who developed this app.
> 
> 707: Rika wanted to take care of some work through this too.
> 
> 707: I went to her place to link the app with some of the documents in her computer.
> 
> YOOSUNG: Oh…
> 
> JUMIN: I see.
> 
> V: Only Luciel and I know the address.
> 
> V: I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment.
> 
> V: Do not ask Seven about it and Seven, please do not reveal the address.
> 
> Nari: Luciel must be 707 then?
> 
> 707: I'm going to pray for a moment
> 
> Nari: Guess I'm right then! ^.^
> 
> YOOSUNG: What do we do about her apartment?
> 
> YOOSUNG: Can Nari stay there?
> 
> Nari: I have a current living situation
> 
> Nari: Although it's kind of a boring place...
> 
> V: _First…_
> 
> V: _No one here is going to go to Rika’s apartment, right?_
> 
> V: Since the information involves everyone around us, there might be trouble if we are not careful.
> 
> JUMIN: Yeah yeah. You can stop explaining. Classified information. Got it.
> 
> JUMIN: But it is a mystery how a complete stranger could end up there.
> 
> V: If it’s someone who knows the password…
> 
> V: It might be someone that Rika trusted.
> 
> JUMIN: Someone Rika trusted?
> 
> Nari: I never knew anyone named Rika...?
> 
> 707:
> 
> ZEN:
> 
> V: I am only guessing…
> 
> 707: So then that ‘Unknown’ person…
> 
> 707: knew Rika!?
> 
> 707: I can’t believe she trusted someone more than V.
> 
> YOOSUNG: I don’t believe that. She couldn’t have trusted anyone more than us…
> 
> ZEN: That is… a bit surprising.
> 
> V: It’s hard to believe myself… But we shouldn’t assume that we knew everything about Rika.
> 
> V: She…
> 
> V: had a deep world of her own.
> 
> YOOSUNG: …
> 
> JUMIN: … _Anyways, V, continue._
> 
> V: If I am right.
> 
> V: Nari being at her apartment right now…
> 
> V: **Rika must have wanted that.**
> 
> JUMIN: _Rika called in a complete stranger from up in the sky?_
> 
> V: I’m not saying she wanted Nari to be there… but maybe…
> 
> V: Rika wanted someone to do the work she did before.
> 
> V: At the place she worked before.
> 
> Nari: What work did she do?
> 
> 707: She hosted parties...
> 
> YOOSUNG: _Do you really think… that Rika planned this?_
> 
> YOOSUNG: If she made that decision when she was alive…
> 
> V: That’s my guess… but yes.
> 
> V: Since she didn’t leave a will.
> 
> V: According to the information Luciel provided, Nari doesn’t seem dangerous.
> 
> JUMIN: I’m not sure about this to be honest…
> 
> V: Besides, she’s basically in the same boat now that she knows about this messenger app.
> 
> V: Whoever she might be.
> 
> 707: _But still…_
> 
> ZEN: If that’s what V thinks…
> 
> Nari: Who's Rika?
> 
> ZEN: Can we tell her?
> 
> JAEHEE: _Wait…_
> 
> JAEHEE: I understand… that everyone values V’s opinion.
> 
> JAEHEE: But…
> 
> JAEHEE: _This chatroom is strictly prohibited to strangers._
> 
> JAEHEE: _If I may say so, I think that we must verify what Nari has said._
> 
> JAEHEE: _For all we know, Nari_ _could have simply made up that ‘Unknown’ person._
> 
> Nari: I understand your reasoning Jaehee
> 
> Nari: I can assure you I didn't
> 
> Nari: but I'm sure your resident hacker could figure that out
> 
> 707: **Definitely!**
> 
> 707: I feel like Jaehee’s glasses are glinting right now.
> 
> JAEHEE: ?
> 
> V: Thank you for your opinion, Jaehee.
> 
> V: But right now, I would appreciate it if you could trust me.
> 
> V: If Nari is not to be trusted, we can deal with it then.
> 
> JUMIN: Hmm.
> 
> ZEN: Rika is…
> 
> ZEN: V’s old girlfriend, and the person who created this chatroom.
> 
> YOOSUNG: Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause.
> 
> YOOSUNG: She organized a group called RFA to plan the party and manage participants.
> 
> Nari: What kind of good cause?
> 
> 707: She hosted a fundraiser to help those in need
> 
> 707: and introduced the guests to one another to arrange business deals.
> 
> 707: _Rika_
> 
> 707: _founded the organization called RFA four years ago and hosted two parties until so far._
> 
> 707: The six of us who knew her personally joined the organization and helped her host the parties.
> 
> YOOSUNG:
> 
> YOOSUNG: _She was an amazing person…_
> 
> YOOSUNG: _She always sparkled._
> 
> ZEN: _And Rika_ …
> 
> ZEN: _is no longer here with us_ …
> 
> ZEN: _She passed away a year and a half ago._
> 
> YOOSUNG: …
> 
> 707: Nari has to know this anyways…
> 
> ZEN: Anyways, we still haven’t gotten over that yet
> 
> ZEN: so please just keep it to yourself… Nari.
> 
> Nari: I understand.
> 
> JUMIN: _I still can’t believe_ …
> 
> JUMIN: _that Rika knew she’d pass away and planned all this._
> 
> JUMIN: _But I’ll just consider it as true for now since V thinks so._
> 
> YOOSUNG: …I can’t imagine… someone else taking over what Rika did.
> 
> ZEN: But if we continue on like this, there’s no need for the party or our organization to continue.
> 
> JUMIN: We don’t even know who she is though.
> 
> ZEN: Just the fact that she’s in this chatroom makes me trust her a bit though;;
> 
> JUMIN: _Not because Nari's a girl?_
> 
> V: Everyone… I know that this is confusing. But…
> 
> V: Maybe Nari was chosen by Rika.
> 
> V: 707 will look into that person called ‘Unknown’.
> 
> V: So for now, please just believe in me and wait.
> 
> 707: I guess ur busy right now. Ur replies are really late.
> 
> V: Yeah, I think… I have to leave right now.
> 
> V: Nari, it is best not to touch anything in the apartment.
> 
> V: It won’t be good if the alarm rings.
> 
> V: Everything that you have to do… will be linked with this app installed on your phone.
> 
> 707: This app program is not just a simple messenger.
> 
> 707: All the party related emails in Rika’s computer
> 
> 707: will be transferred to this app.
> 
> 707: U’ll be able to automatically receive the guests’ information as well.
> 
> 707: And send personal messages to other members…
> 
> V: Then there’s no need for MC to touch Rika’s old things.
> 
> JAEHEE: All MC has to do is use this app.
> 
> 707: I put in all those features so that Rika could work more comfortably.
> 
> 707: Glad there’s a use for them lol
> 
> ZEN: Hey. My messenger doesn’t have any email checking thing?
> 
> YOOSUNG: Mine neither…
> 
> YOOSUNG: Can’t my messenger tell me if my LoL friends are logged in?
> 
> 707: omg
> 
> JAEHEE:
> 
> … Jaehee emoji
> 
> V: I’m sorry…
> 
> V: But I have to leave.
> 
> 707: Okay. See u later, V.
> 
> V: _Jumin._
> 
> JUMIN: ?
> 
> V: _Please take care of things for me._
> 
> JUMIN: …Alright.
> 
> V has left the chatroom.
> 
> 707: …V’s gone.
> 
> ZEN: Yup. What’s he so busy with?
> 
> JUMIN: None of your business.
> 
> 707: Anyways, let’s do what V said. Nari, u can log into this chatroom from time to time right?
> 
> ZEN: Yup. And come chat with us regularly.
> 
> Nari: Of course!
> 
> JUMIN: _Why doesn’t everyone stop stalking and Assistant Kang summarize everything for her._
> 
> JUMIN: And invite her to the organization.
> 
> JAEHEE: Alright.
> 
> JAEHEE: RFA is an organization Rika created so that anyone can freely make donations regardless of class or nationality.
> 
> JAEHEE: At the time, she hosted quite large parties once every two years, and they were very successful.
> 
> ZEN: Those were busy days. I thought people were going to trample me.
> 
> JAEHEE: This chatroom was used to discuss plans for the party.
> 
> 707: I created this chatroom lol.
> 
> YOOSUNG: Everyone knows that already…
> 
> JAEHEE: Because this chatroom contained a lot of information that cannot be publicly released
> 
> JAEHEE: the app was distributed in secret only for RFA members.
> 
> JAEHEE: But ever since Rika passed away, we have not hosted a single party
> 
> JUMIN: Yeah… not a single one.
> 
> JUMIN: We wanted to, but without Rika, we couldn’t proceed.
> 
> JAEHEE: …And this chatroom became a place for us to talk about personal matters.
> 
> 707: We check that everyone’s alive with this chatroom and literally just chat.
> 
> YOOSUNG: We shared our memories of Rika too.
> 
> JAEHEE: …Nari, I think you were led to that place without any explanation.
> 
> JAEHEE: If V is right, it seems that someone sent you there to fill Rika’s position.
> 
> JAEHEE: Considering that you knowing about the existence of that place as satisfies the conditions for joining the organization, following V’s orders…
> 
> JUMIN: Fyi, currently there are six members. Me, V, Zen, 707, Yoosung, and Assistant Kang. Everyone in the chatroom.
> 
> ZEN: If Nari joins, it will be seven.
> 
> YOOSUNG: Is she… really becoming a new member?
> 
> JUMIN: _We didn’t hear from Nari yet._
> 
> JUMIN: Nari.
> 
> JUMIN: _All we are trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people_ … _and things like that._
> 
> JUMIN: _Our organization has done a lot of good so far._
> 
> JUMIN: … _You will never regret joining._
> 
> YOOSUNG: I thought Jumin was against her. Why the sudden change?
> 
> JUMIN: _I am only following V’s decision._
> 
> ZEN: If you join the organization, we’ll be able to talk more. Not everyday we meet a pretty girl.
> 
> 707: _Uhm. How do you know she’s pretty? I didn’t even send the photo._
> 
> ZEN: Send the photo.
> 
> Nari: I can send a photo...
> 
> JUMIN: _Men will be men._
> 
> ZEN: And you’re not a man?
> 
> 707: Heard somewhere Jumin’s gay.
> 
> ZEN: Omg…
> 
> ZEN: Go away. You scare me.
> 
> JUMIN: _Not even worth responding to that._
> 
> YOOSUNG: But Zen, you have really low standards. You still care for looks?
> 
> JAEHEE: _Famous people must not act that way._
> 
> ZEN: Gosh~ I’m not famous~
> 
> JUMIN: _Everyone stop messing around._
> 
> JUMIN: _I was talking?_
> 
> JAEHEE: I apologize.
> 
> JUMIN: **Nari, will you join RFA?**
> 
> Nari: Of course, you've all been so kind
> 
> Nari: And I want to help people in whatever way possible
> 
> YOOSUNG: That’s a fast decision..
> 
> JUMIN: _Ha. I like it._
> 
> JAEHEE: I wonder if you have thought this through.
> 
> ZEN: Welcome, Nari. Oi, Seven. Register her info asap.
> 
> 707: Ya. I have to register her before she changes her mind.
> 
> YOOSUNG: Even the processing is fast…
> 
> YOOSUNG: Nari must be a positive person, seeing that she made her decision so fast.
> 
> JAEHEE: She may not be a careful person.
> 
> Nari: I am honestly too trusting of people
> 
> Nari: But I also know there is a good cause behind your work
> 
> YOOSUNG: I have a good feeling about Nari
> 
> JUMIN: _Assistant Kang, is there something you do not like about her?_
> 
> YOOSUNG: Hey~ Jaehee, don’t be like that.
> 
> JAEHEE: It is not that.
> 
> YOOSUNG: …I’m glad we have a girl now! It was a hopeless sausage fest until now lol.
> 
> Nari: What about Jaehee...?
> 
> YOOSUNG: Oh yeah...
> 
> YOOSUNG: anyways!
> 
> YOOSUNG: Nari! If you have any questions, I can answer them.
> 
> YOOSUNG: Ask anything you need.
> 
> YOOSUNG: No need to worry about anything ^^
> 
> 707: Good. I’ve registered her as a member! Oh. We don’t really need ur signature.
> 
> YOOSUNG: You’re going to collect all the info so she can’t run away, right?
> 
> 707: ^^… Since it’s a verbal contract.
> 
> ZEN: … _Don’t collect anything without Nari's permission._
> 
> Nari: I don't mind!
> 
> Nari: Just don't go looking through my search history lol
> 
> ZEN: ...
> 
> YOOSUNG: ...
> 
> JUMIN: You wouldn't happen to have anything questionable there
> 
> JUMIN: Would you, Nari?
> 
> Nari: ... No, nothing bad
> 
> 707: I’m gonna leave for a sec. Need to check sth.
> 
> ZEN: Background check on Nari?
> 
> 707: Nah~ It’s work. I have to make a living somehow.
> 
> YOOSUNG: Stop it. You get paid enough.
> 
> 707: How do u know how much I get paid?
> 
> YOOSUNG: I saw your new car on fb…
> 
> YOOSUNG:
> 
> 707: _Oh lol. Did u like the photo?_
> 
> YOOSUNG: Yup.
> 
> 707: Good job lol.
> 
> 707: I’m gonna peace out.
> 
> JAEHEE: Well, since she has joined, I think everyone can leave if they need to.
> 
> ZEN: Yeah?
> 
> JUMIN: _Hmm. Let me check my schedule…_
> 
> YOOSUNG: Okay.
> 
> 707: Anyways, welcome Nari.
> 
> YOOSUNG: Welcome!! Good luck to us.
> 
> ZEN: Glad you joined, Nari ^^
> 
> JUMIN: We’ll see how you do.
> 
> JAEHEE: For now, I look forward to working with you.
> 
> Jumin Han has left the chatroom.
> 
> ZEN: Oh… By the way
> 
> ZEN: I had a good dream last night. I think I saw you there…
> 
> ZEN: Or not. Bye~!
> 
> ZEN has left the chatroom.
> 
> 707 has left the chatroom.
> 
> Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.
> 
> Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.

That played out like the prologue usually does, I really hope I can choose to make a "true end" rather than a specific character...

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using the art from the game but if asked to take it down I will, all rights of the art to cheritz!


End file.
